Andy
Andy is a Witch Hunter in service to the ruling powers of Jacob's Bell and can be called to action via a vote of execution alongside his sister, Eva. Of the two he is the scholar and is rather reserved. He also claims to specialize in dealing with ethereal beings, like Ghosts.Breach 3.5 Appearance Andy is unassuming. Bigger than average, but with thick eyebrows, dark brown hair under a hat with earflaps, and a large backpack that seemed stuffed to the brim.Breach 3.5 Personality Andy is the more reserved and humane of their siblings, not happy with his role as a Witch Hunter but bound to it for some time. To this end he struggled to try and see his targets as other than human to make it easier on himself. If called into action he noted he would kill Blake, but he would remember everything that happened prior and regret it. He outlines protocols and set precautions into place, mostly to keep Eva safe and will take deals to ensure her safety.Breach 3.5 He's also regarded by Maggie Holt as the most dangerous of the twoSignature 8.5, since if he wants someone killed or gone, he would assassinate them before they knew he was there. He knows his reflexes are bad and he isn't athletic, no stamina or raw strength, so he specializes with traps and long-range weapons, as well as being more knowledgeable about the practice.Breach 3.5 It is noted by Andy himself, after Eva pointed it out, that he may have been slipping up, nearly getting them arrest and in a jail cell where they would be safe and protected, trying to free them of their responsibilities at one point because it was beginning to become too much to bear. Their lifestyle has taken a toll on them both despite being so young.interlude 10.x Andy also keeps a personal journal of his activities and firmly believes that the youths of tomorrow are going to make a difference. History Before the Story At some point in the past, he lived apart from his sister and underwent training to become a Witch Hunter after one named Mac saved them, while having to mercy kill their parents. He made a promise to Mac that led to his current circumstances as a result.Interlude 10.x Bonds, Damages, & Breach Andy first appeared in the story after Molly Walker had died, due to a fail-safe that showed the majority of the major parties in Jacob's Bell to Blake Thorburn while he slept.Bonds 1.1 He later appeared during Blake's first council meeting and then later, after Blake sabotaged the initial ritual that Laird Behaim started. Signatures, Void, and Gathered Pages When Maggie Holt visits his home, he tells his sister to stop harassing her and then consents to loaning her the weapons she's asking for as long as she forgives Eva.Signatures 8.5 He later appeared in the council meeting where they were determining who would participate as a competitor for the position of Lord, with him remaining neutral. In Gathered Pages, it is revealed that he and Eva have been kept busy by the influx of Others and practitioners and noticed changes, like a Frog Spirit being awake when it shouldn't be and a number of mysteries surrounding Rose Thorburns return, realizing that something was off. Between work, he worked on a theory that the council practitioners, whether unwittingly or not, were drawing in all the extra trouble with their selfish actions and the contest.Interlude 10.x When Molly arrived, he found himself agreeing with her that they were passing their consequences down to the youths and thinks to himself as the others chase after her that he would get a rocket launcher for the sole purpose of getting rid of the council when the fallout wouldn't be so extreme.Interlude 10.x Malfeasance Andy and Eva raid the Hillglades House while Rose and most of the elder Thorburn family members were away, leaving Kathryn, Callan, Ellie, Peter, Christoff, and Roxanne alone downstairs with the practitioners upstairs. Andy proceeds to subdue Peter, Ellie, and Chistoff with a taser while Eva disarmed and beat Kathyrn and Callan. Roxanne feigned innocence long enough to try and stab Andy in the groin with a knife, only for him to be protected because he wore a cup,Malfeasance and Eva knocked her out and kept kicking at her until he pulled her away, stating they had to deal with the others. He checked to make sure Roxanne was still alive before having Ellie, who was still conscious, crawl over to the radiator and cuff herself to her cousin and the going to get Peter to do the same. Later on he's setting things up in the house and urging Eva to keep things simple until Blake returns and ends up chasing Peter into the bathroom, breaking a finger along the way. He goes to cut the power to the house, as no light means no reflection for Blake to work with, but the breaker gets shorted out by the family members in the cellar and Blakes holds him down while Peter uses the surprise to knock him out with a toilet lid.Malfeasance 11.11 Abilities As a Witch Hunter Andy does not have any supernatural abilities, but he is trained to deal with such threats with the following skills: *'Trap Making:' He sets up traps to constrict or kill his enemies. *'Explosives:' He's been trained in utilizing explosives. *'Sniping:' He's been taught how to use a hunting rifle for long-range kills. Category:Witch Hunter Category:Characters Category:Humans